


Bez tytułu

by Kunosiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunosiu/pseuds/Kunosiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nino odrzucił komórkę na łóżko by uciąć te przesłodzone i przedramatyzowane myśli. Przecież Ohno wyjechał tylko na tydzień. Przecież bywało, że nie widzieli się dłużej. Nim się obejrzy Ohno znów będzie w domu. Nie ma co rozpaczać. No i… trzeba dbać o image zimnej suki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bez tytułu

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na fik zrodził się gdy Ohno wyjechał do Indii by kręcić zdjęcia do kinówki Kaibutsu-kuna.

Komórka wydała z siebie okrutny dźwięk porannego alarmu. Nino przeklną pod nosem, bo zapomniał go wczoraj wyłączyć. Wysunął rękę z pod kołdry i wcisnął odpowiedni guzik, po czym z jękiem obrócił się na drugi bok szczelniej owijając się pościelą. Ukrył twarz w poduszce chroniąc się przed promieniami słońca przebijającymi się przez zasłony. Po cichu liczył, że sen zaraz do niego wróci i będzie mógł dalej drzemać w wygodnym, ciepłym łóżku.

Owszem, był zdolny do tego by wstać zaraz po obudzeniu i normalnie funkcjonować, ale nie był aż takim masochistą by robić to w wolny dzień. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy nieczęsto miał do tego okazje. Dlatego teraz jego tygodniowy grafik wydawał mu się niesamowicie luźny, mimo iż każdy normalny człowiek uznałby go za zapełniony do granic możliwości. Na szczęście Nino uważał „normę” za rzecz względną.

Jego organizm jednak przyzwyczaił się już do wstawania wcześnie i teraz, pomimo tego że się wiercił i kręcił i usadawiał za żadne skarby nie mógł znów zasnąć. Zrezygnowany uznał, że po prostu poleży sobie z zamkniętymi oczami bezmyślnie leniuchując. Jednakowoż po pewnym czasie zaczęło go boleć ramię, na którym leżał, więc obrócił się na drugą stronę. Gdy leżenie na niej stało się równie niewygodne przewrócił się na plecy. I tym sposobem Nino wstał z łóżka lewą nogą, przeklinając cały świat, z bolącymi plecami i ramionami. Ten dzień nie mógł się lepiej zacząć... Spojrzał na zegarek. Ósma piętnaście. Bosko. W podłym nastroju Nino powlókł się pod prysznic. Tylko strumień gorącej wody mógł mu teraz pomóc.

Z łazienki wyszedł kwadrans później całkowicie wymyty i rozbudzony, choć nadal w złym humorze. Szybko pościelił łóżko i, jak na rasowego zmarzlucha przystało, szybko wcisnął się w ulubiony T-shirt i cieplutki dresik. W tym stroju zszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu śniadania. Lodówkę otworzył z kwaśną miną, ale to co znalazł w jej wnętrzu od razu poprawiło mu humor.

– Aaa! Skarbie! – pisnął rozradowany wyciągając dłoń po obiekt swych westchnień.

– Tylko ty wiesz jak poprawić mi samopoczucie, kochanie… – rzekł czule do hamburgera.

Och, jak to dobrze, że był na tyle przezornym by kupić sobie paczkę gotowych hamburgerów w całodobowym. I jeszcze na tyle zapobiegliwym by zostawić sobie ostatniego na dzień wolny. Po prostu geniusz w czystej postaci. Pławiąc się w samouwielbieniu włożył swą ucztę do mikrofalówki.

Wbrew pozorom, Nino naprawdę niewiele trzeba było do szczęścia. W dzień jak ten, taki hamburger wystarczał by go uszczęśliwić. A kiedy jeszcze uświadomił sobie, że skoro wcześnie wstał, więcej czasu będzie mógł expić... Tak… Może ten dzień nie był taki zły jak mu się wydawało…

W całkiem dobrym humorze zjadł w kuchni śniadanie po czym, słysząc w głowie krzyki swej konsoli, przeniósł się do salonu, by w końcu poświęcić jej tyle uwagi, na ile maszyna taka jak Ona, zasługiwała od dłuższego czasu…

 

***

 

Gdyby ktoś zarzucił Nino, że jest uzależniony od gier sparowałby to argumentem, iż wie kiedy odstawić pada i zając się innymi sprawami. Owszem gdy miał wolną chwilkę pozwalał sobie na odrobinę szaleństwa, ale zawsze wiedział kiedy przestać. Był fanem, ale nie fanatykiem.

No… Przynajmniej w swoim mniemaniu.

No bo co to jest trzy godziny bez przerwy? To nic nie jest! Zdążył nabić tylko 3 poziomy i dopiero co rozgrzał sobie palce. Zabawa zdaniem Nino dopiero się rozkręcała. I rozkręciłaby się na dobre gdyby nie pewien irytujący dźwięk dochodzący z jego sypialni. Sygnał komórki. Tak normalnie by się tym mnie przejął, ale był to dzwonek jednego z członków jego zespołu (raz mu się nudziło i każdemu dopasował inną melodyjkę). Nie żeby „tak normalnie” go to ruszało, ale ten sygnał należał do jednego z dwóch Arashi, którego nie mógł zignorować.

Pierwszym był Aiba, ponieważ gdyby Nino go olał, ten wydzwaniałby do niego i zapychał mu telefon kolejnymi mailami póki młodszy by się jakoś nie odezwał. Ale na szczęście tym razem to nie był on.

Drugim wyjątkiem był Ohno, bo… bo Ohno po prostu był wyjątkiem od wszystkiego.

Tak więc teraz Nino zatrzymał grę i podniósł się z podłogi by ruszyć do sypialni. Tam zastał swój telefon z migającą lampką nieodebranej wiadomości.

Mail od Ohno był jak zwykle skromny: zawierał zdjęcie jakiegoś wymyślnego curry w dość nietypowym, jak na tę potrawę, kolorze i podpisu „Sma~czne~go~! (^_^)”, a w drugiej linijce „P.S. Tęsknię… ♥”

Na ustach Nino mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech. Wcisnął „odpowiedz” i szybko odpisał „Też tęsknię…（￣３￣）”.

Nino westchnął i zacisnął dłoń na komórce. Nie skłamał w swojej wiadomości. Mimo że Ohno nie było ledwie dwa dni już za nim tęsknił. Po prostu tak się do niego przyzwyczaił, że nie mienie go na wyciągnięcie ręki wydawało mu się nierealne. Wręcz niemożliwe. Może to dlatego, że od kilku lat prawie w ogóle się nie rozstawali.

Nino odrzucił komórkę na łóżko by uciąć te przesłodzone i przedramatyzowane myśli. Przecież Ohno wyjechał tylko na tydzień. Przecież bywało, że nie widzieli się dłużej. Nim się obejrzy Ohno znów będzie w domu. Nie ma co rozpaczać. No i… trzeba dbać o image zimnej suki.

 

***

 

Następne dni Nino były wypełnione tylko pracą, więc nie miał czasu tęsknić i nim się obejrzał nadszedł dzień powrotu Ohno. Nino był tak zabiegany, że niemal by o tym zapomniał. Jednak gdy w przerwie w filmowaniu sprawdził telefon, w gąszczu czekających na niego maili odnalazł jeden naprawdę ważny, mimo iż składał się tylko z jednego słowa: „wracam”. Serce Nino zabiło szybciej. Odpisał „Czekam”.

Wiedział, że gdy Ohno wróci, przyjedzie do niego przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Prawdopodobnie nawet prosto z lotniska. Oczywiście najpierw powiadomi o tym swoją matkę by się nie martwiła. Nino nie musiał się przejmować tym, że Ohno nie będzie miał jak wejść do jego mieszkania. Starszy posiadał własne klucze do mieszkania Nino – prezent na ich rocznice. I jak tu nie twierdzić, że Nino nie jest geniuszem? Na dorobienie kluczy wydał niecałe 300 jenów, a widok tej radości w oczach Ohno był bezcenny. Z rozkoszowania się własną wspaniałością wyrwał go dopiero sygnał nowego maila. Była to kolejna wiadomość od Ohno. Brzmiała „...”. Ktoś trzeci z pewnością z pewnością zastanawiałby się co znaczy ten enigmatyczny wielokropek, jednak Nino znał swojego Lidera na tyle dobrze by od razu domyślić się o co chodzi. Zmarszczył brew i odpisał „Co chcesz?”. Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast: „Chcę by Nino mi coś ugotował! (^_^)”. Nino westchnął. Mógł się tego spodziewać. To nie tak, że Nino nie umiał, czy też nie lubił gotować. Po prostu zazwyczaj mu się nie chciało. Choć gdy musiał albo miał ochotę to nie miał z tym problemu. Jak wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy gotował dla Ohno.

 

– _I co? – zapytał Nino wpatrując się w siedzącego naprzeciwko Ohno._

_Starszy miał minę jakby nad czymś intensywnie dumał. A po chwili jakby obudził się z jakiegoś transu i rzekł:_

– _Pycha._

_Nino uniósł brew._

– _Czy dla ciebie coś kiedyś nie było „pycha”? – spytał z wyrzutem w głosie._

_Ohno zamrugał._

– _Ale to naprawdę jest pycha! – powiedział z przekonaniem Ohno, ale Nino nie wyglądał na przekonanego._

– _Ale na serio! – zapierał się Ohno – Mówię ci! Jest pycha! Tak pycha... Tak pycha... – zrobił pauzę szukając odpowiedniego porównania – Tak pycha jakby mama to ugotowała._

_Teraz to Nino zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla Ohno matka była synonimem doskonałości. Przez to rozumiał ciężar tego komplementu._

– _Mówisz poważnie? – upewnił się._

_Ohno przytaknął._

– _Takie dobre jakby mama gotowała. – powtórzył uśmiechając się._

– _Na serio? Niczego nie brakuje? Nie za słone?_

_Nino gotowanie miał we krwi. W końcu jego rodzice byli kucharzami. Jednak odkąd tylko pamiętał nigdy nie udało mu się ugotować niczego co w pełni usatysfakcjonowało by jego matkę czy ojca, czy nawet siostrę. Zawsze znajdowało się jakieś „ale”, które Nino musiał jeszcze poprawić. Dlatego taka pochwała od kogokolwiek, a zwłaszcza od Ohno, wydała mu się tak nieprawdopodobna, że musiał się dopytać._

_W odpowiedzi Ohno uśmiechną się, położył swoją dłoń na jego i powiedział:_

– _Jest idealne._

_Nino nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć, więc tylko odwzajemnił uśmiech._

 

I od tej pory Ohno przy każdej możliwej okazji chciał jeść to co ugotował Nino...

Oto rozwiązanie wielkiej zagadki dlaczego Ohno nigdy nie zjadł z Nino na mieście. Za każdym razem gdy Nino próbował go gdzieś zaprosić Ohno odpowiadał:

– Nie chcę... Wolę by Nino mi coś ugotował!

A po tym robił te swoje szczenięce oczy, z którymi Nino nie miał żadnych szans...

Przeklinając dzień, w którym zachciało mu się ugotować coś dla Ohno odpisał „ok” i zły za samego siebie zatrzasnął klapkę komórki.

 

***

 

Nino obudził delikatny dotyk – jakby ktoś odgarniał mu włosy z czoła i zaczesywał mu je za ucho. Wyczuł też jakiś ciężar na łóżku obok siebie. Gdy instynktownie się do niego przysunął, otuliły go czyjeś ramiona , a ktoś złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

– Dzień dobry... - usłyszał delikatny głos.

– Mmmmm... Dobry... _–_ ziewnął Nino jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w Ohno i wdychając jego zapach.

Ohno powoli głaskał go po plecach.

– Tęskniłem... – szepnął mu do ucha.

Nino uśmiechnął się.

– Ja też... – powiedział, a potem nie otwierając oczu zapytał – Zjadłeś?

– Yhmy. Było pycha.

Nino zaśmiał się pod nosem słysząc to.

– Chciałem zjeść z tobą, ale byłem padnięty.

– Yhmy. – odmruknął Ohno tuląc go mocniej. To był jego sposób na powiedzenie „Nic się nie stało”.

– Powiedziałeś matce, że do mnie jedziesz?

– Yhmy.

– To dobrze. Masz coś jutro?

– Nie. Wolne.

Nino zmarszczył brew.

– Ryby?

– Nie. Spanie. Zmiana czasu.

– Okej. Ja wychodzę z rana na zdjęcia, to cię podrzucę do domu.

– Śniadanie? – zapytał niepewnie Ohno.

Nino nie musiał otwierać oczu by wiedzieć jaką starszy miał minę.

– Zobaczymy. – odpowiedział sennie.

– Proszę? – spróbował ponownie Ohno.

– Mało ci mojej kuchni? – zapytał lekko zirytowany.

– W ogóle mało mi Nino. – mruknął Ohno z nutą smutku w głosie.

Twarz Nino złagodniała.

– Wiem... – szepnął resztkami sił obejmując starszego w pasie – Ale nic nie możemy na to poradzić...

Nino przez chwilę wydawało się, że Ohno spiął się słysząc te słowa.

Po tej wypowiedzi zapadła głucha cisza, a Nino ponownie zaczął zasypiać. Jednak nim całkowicie odpłyną usłyszał drżący głos Ohno:

– Nino... Zamieszkajmy razem.

Nino otworzył szeroko oczy i, wyrywając się z uścisku Ohno, podniósł się na łokciach by móc na niego spojrzeć. Po senności sprzed kilku chwil nie pozostał żaden ślad.

– Mówisz poważnie?!

Ohno odwzajemnił spojrzenie i powoli przytaknął.

Nino westchnął z niedowierzaniem i pokręcił głową.

– Satoshi, czy ty w ogóle przemyślałeś tą decyzję?

Ohno ponownie przytaknął.

– Niby gdzie mielibyśmy zamieszkać? Chcesz się tutaj wprowadzić?

– Moglibyśmy kupić mieszkanie. Odpowiednio duże by Nino miał swoje studio, a ja pracownie. – oświadczył spokojnie Ohno.

Oczy Nino zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– A co z twoją rodziną? Myślisz, że twoi rodzice zgodzą się na wyprowadzkę?

– To chyba najwyższy czas, nie? Rodzice ufają Nino – będą się cieszyć.

– A co powiemy managerom i ludziom w agencji?

– Skoro możemy być razem, to czemu mieliby zabronić nam mieszkać razem? – odpowiedział spokojnie Ohno, a potem dodał – Nino... Nie wydaje ci się, że martwisz się trochę na zapas?

– Ktoś musi! Przecież ty się w ogóle nie martwisz! - odpowiedział Nino nieco rozhisteryzowanym tonem i odwrócił się plecami do starszego.

– Nino... – zaczął łagodnie Ohno obejmując go od tyłu w tali – O co chodzi? Nie chcesz ze mną zamieszkać?

Nino westchnął i, już spokojniejszy, obrócił się w stronę Ohno.

– Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, ale... Nie uważasz, że trochę za bardzo się śpieszysz?

Ohno na rozbawionego tymi słowami.

– Za bardzo się śpieszę? Nino... Znamy się od ponad 14 lat. Od niemal tyle samo czasu jesteśmy razem. I ty mówisz, że za bardzo się śpieszę?

Nino przygryzł dolną wargę i spuścił głowę. Ohno tylko jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął.

– Nino... O co naprawdę chodzi? – spytał delikatnie głaszcząc włosy młodszego – Jak nie chcesz ze mną zamieszkać to nie będę cię zmuszać.

– Nie! – zaprotestował natychmiast młodszy – Nie! Po prostu... Po prostu...

Nino nie mogąc wydusić słowa, spojrzał przepraszającym wzrokiem na Ohno. Ten tylko delikatnie się uśmiechając dalej bawił się włosami Nino, dając mu czas na zebranie się w sobie. Ohno nigdy niczego na nim nie wymuszał. Nino zawsze był mu za to wdzięczny. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął:

– Chciałbym z tobą zamieszkać, ale... mam mnóstwo wątpliwości...

– Czego się boisz? – zapytał spokojnie Ohno.

– Ja... Sam nie wiem...

– Nino... Nic się między nami nie zmieni. Przecież i tak już częściej bywam u ciebie niż w domu. – zażartował, a na twarzy Nino pojawił się blady uśmiech.

– Wiem... Ale... Jesteś pewny? Bo... – zaczął, ale tym razem Ohno uciszył go przyciskając swoje wargi do jego.

– Jestem pewny. – oświadczył uśmiechając się, ale Nino wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Teraz jesteś... – wycedził.

– Nino... – w głosie Ohno zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta.

– Przepraszam. – Nino spuścił wzrok ze wstydu. Czasami przeklinał się, że potrafił ugryźć się w język. Ohno jednak nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Kładąc dłonie na policzkach młodszego, sprawił by ten znów na niego spojrzał. Uśmiechając się czule powiedział:

– Chcę z tobą zamieszkać. Chcę być z Nino cały czas. Kocham cię. Proszę, nie bój się.

I wtedy jakby coś pękło w Nino.

Objął szyję Ohno i go pocałował. Ohno za bardzo nie protestował, a nawet odwzajemnił pocałunek. Mimo iż minął tylko tydzień Nino miał wrażenie, że od wieków nie czuł takiej bliskości Ohno.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Nino oświadczył:

– Ale ty płacisz za wszystko. Więcej pieniędzy niż ze sprzedaży tego mieszkania nie dołożę.

– Zgoda. – Ohno potaknął z uśmiechem, a po chwili dodał – Myślałem, że pójdzie trudniej.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Że będę cię musiał bardziej przekonywać.

Nino uniósł brew.

– I jak byś to zrobił?

Na ustach Ohno pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.

– Zna się parę sposobów...

Do uniesionej brwi Nino dołączył podobny jak u Ohno uśmiech.

– Och? Chyba właśnie zwątpiłem. Mógłbyś mnie jednak przekonać?

Ohno przetoczył się i teraz opierał się na łokciach tuż nad Nino.

– Liczyłem, że nie dasz się tak łatwo namówić na ten pomysł.


End file.
